


The Last to Know [PODFIC]

by icandrawamoth, lilyrose225



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Amnesia, Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Crying, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Star Wars Big Bang, Surprises, Therapy, post-Lusankya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/lilyrose225
Summary: Podfic for 'The Last to Know,' a Star Wars Big Bang 2019 entry





	The Last to Know [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712471) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Many thanks to icandrawamoth for writing this fic and being patient with me.

I apologize for the current quality of the podfic--it turned out to be incredibly difficult to get through and I will be re-uploading the sections as I clean them up and re-record anything necessary. Don't ignore your potential triggers, friends!

Due to file sizes, google drive links only. Please contact me with any issues listening or downloading.

Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q3z-5umQJKEmftPGGTWlTTWv3lwxTagA/view?usp=sharing

Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N753uSs9V05EYhz04G8WDrgyqnDEmrio/view?usp=sharing

Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JzsmM1wsMBIw9_Z9VOLjfEuA4GnhQjUj/view?usp=sharing

Full work, in zipped folder: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NTN0_r-lFcoyqr3oeQYsKRFn03waZpFC/view?usp=sharing


End file.
